1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural design of a communication cable coiling box, more particularly to innovative design of a cable coiling structure applicable for rolling up and storing electrical appliance cables, and facilitating the free pulling of the cable to an appropriate length for use, and quickly rolling the communication cable by the elastic rolling structure for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer peripherals of the hardware equipments must be connected to the computer system or the power by cables, and a set of computer will come with a various hardware according to the requirements of the functions, however there are so many connecting cables, the cable of these computer peripherals will be disorderly. Most people at present tie up the cables by a cable tie after they are rolled up. When the computer needs to be removed or repaired, all of the cable ties must be taken off or removed first, and they have to be restored after the maintenance, otherwise the cables will be in a chaos which affects the artistic vision. In addition, the current computer communication is developing in very fast manner, the notebook computers have built-in modem for the user to connect them to the E-net, ISDN or RJ11 for network connection, facsimile transmission, and the like. The notebook does not have the cables and telephone lines used for connecting the modem, and this communication cable need to be carried by the user for logging on the network any time. Such cable of one meter in length has to be carefully coiled when not in use, and untied when it is in use; it is very inconvenient and not artistic in look, and it may even cause the damage, worn out, or breaking of the cable.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the cable coiling box herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a design of a communication cable coiling box structure which is composed of an upper casing, a lower casing to form a casing and within the casing there are a coil disk, a communication cable, an elastic member, and a mechanical switch that composes the cable coiling box, and the communication cable is folded and coiled into a lateral side of the coiling disk and an external ring and the coil disk is deposed behind an axle inside the casing, and the flexible member is deposed in the circular convex ring on the other side and coupled to the axle. The communications cable can be pulled from the openings on the lateral sides. of the casing to the terminal section, and the flexible member and the mechanical switch control the coiling disk to roll up the cable. This structure allows the cable to be pulled out freely to an appropriate length for use, or attains a fast rolling of the cable by the movement of such mechanical switch and the flexible member.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a communication cable coiling box structure, with an accommodating groove at a selected position on the casing for accommodating the terminals of the connecting signal lines.
To make it easier to understand the objective of the invention, its performance and advantages, we used a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.